


Inside my head

by Darkstar018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar018/pseuds/Darkstar018
Summary: This is a book full of poems, and other stuff I made up.





	1. Lets talk

Let's start out like this! 

All of these are originals that I made up. Please respect this and don't shear them without my permission. 

Please don't make fun of anything on here. And hate comments will be deleted.

I'll put a date of when the poem or whatever was made. 

They will not be in order. =Þ

Bye bye world Jesus loves you.


	2. And

**2-20-2021**

Stress is a burden, and anger clings.

Tears drown, and fire stings.

Fingernails claw, and pain goes numb.

Blood trickles, and feelings are dumb.

Words are harsh, and chests are heavy.

There was yelling, and hearts weren't ready. 


	3. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this counts but this was the gate way to me actually starting to write down the poems, and deep stories I have in my head.

**9-2-2020**

Pain is something people feel. It comes in so many different ways. Hiding it's self as emotional pain, mental pain and others. It's something you can see in others. Pain is something people hide. No one wants to be in pain. No one wants to see pain. It's something that drags us back into the real world kicking and screaming. Making us remember that this life is a fight between life and death everyday. Pain hurts and we wish it wasn't there. But telling someone is against the rules. The rules of 'I don't want to see your pain. And I don't want to deal with it' You can ignore pain. But it always comes back. Making every day like a pit of sinking sand.


	4. Tick, tick, tick

**10-3-2020**

Tick, tick, tick.

The sound of a clock.

People seem to use that as a sign time is passing by.

But what if the sound stopped?

Would we still know time was passing by?

Would we notice the ticking stopped?

Would we even care?

Have you ever done something and not noticed?

How many times?


	5. Perfect

**3-14-2021**

Do you look in the mirror and hate what you see? Are your sizes changing, never what you want them to be? Keep your emotions in check or people might see, the real you that's dying, wanting to break free. Tears stained on your cheeks, and red cuts one your wrists, a bruise on your neck as you stand on this cliff. Your perfect! Don't let them tell you your worthless. Your special even with your stretch marks or freckles. Your perfect, your special your loved by the king. Even with your scares, and blemishes your how your ment to be.


End file.
